The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A knee joint prosthesis typically comprises a femoral component and a tibial component. The femoral component and tibial component are designed to be surgically attached to the distal end of the femur and the proximal end of the tibia respectively. The femoral component is further designed to cooperate with the tibial component in simulating the articulating motion of an anatomical knee joint. Knee joint prostheses, in combination with ligaments and muscles, attempt to duplicate natural knee motion as well as absorb and control forces generated during the range of flexion.